1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing system comprising a washing machine and dryer set, wherein washing and drying are carried out together. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rear cover assembly of the washing system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, washing machines and dryers are viewed as complementary appliances and are therefore installed adjacent each other where necessary. Accordingly, washing systems, combining a washing machine and a dryer in a single set, have been recently commercialized. Such washing systems are typically fabricated such that the washing machine and the dryer are structurally independent from one another but have complementary functionality and are designed to give the appearance that components of the washing system are part of single system. Such washing systems typically include a control panel and protruding rear cover assembly installed at the washing machine and dryer, wherein the rear cover assemblies are designed to have substantially continuous, unified appearance.
Due to the internal structure of buildings, the positions exhaust structures for dryers and water supply/drainage structures for washing machines typically vary. Accordingly, the washing machine and the dryer of the washing system must be arranged adjacent the exhaust and water supply/drainage structures, respectively. While the arrangement of washing machines and dryers of washing systems may by adequate in light of the internal structure of houses, the arrangement may sometimes be inadequate in providing an aesthetic appearance.
For example, assuming a drainage structure is positioned to the left side of the an exhaust structure, wherein the exhaust structure is positioned to the right side of the drainage structure, the washing machine must be positioned to the left side of the dryer, and the dryer must be positioned to the right side of the washing machine. Accordingly, the shape and/or design of the rear cover assemblies (e.g., a semi-circle, partial circular arc, etc.) of the washing machine and dryer are formed to provide a substantially continuous, unified appearance. When, however, the positions of the drainage and exhaust structures are interchanged, the positions of the washing machine and the dryer must also be interchanged. When the washing machine and dryer are installed at the interchanged positions, the shape and/or design of the rear cover assemblies become substantially discontinuous in appearance. Accordingly, when positions of washing machine and dryer become interchanged, the external, aesthetic appearance of the entire washing system may be undesirably affected.